1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component which is used for various kinds of electrical products, electronic equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the coil component in the past, there exists a coil component in which a coil formed by winding a conductive wire is buried inside a magnetic core formed by a magnetic material, such as described, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-310869). In this coil component, the coil is buried inside the magnetic core and the lead line of the coil, so called the end portion, protrudes from the side surface of the coil component.
Also, the flat-shaped terminal of this coil component is buried inside the magnetic core for a portion thereof and the remaining portion thereof protrudes from the side surface of the magnetic core similarly as the end portion of the coil. Then, by connecting this terminal and the end portion of the coil in an overlap configuration, the terminal and the coil are made conductive electrically. Also, the terminal is bent approximately by 90 degrees along a ridge line between the side surface and the bottom surface, so called corner, of the magnetic core.